Conversations and Crowded Rooms
by AUCat
Summary: A Christine story that starts post ST:TMP and reveals a lot of secrets about everyone's favorite nurse.
1. Chapter 1

CCR: Ocean Front Property parts 1 thru 9 as posted to Yahoo Groups.

By AuCat

S/CC, eventually but nothing's off limits

Rated PG-13 for now, but you never know. (EG)

A/N: Starts immediately after ST: TMP but will include events way before TOS and after TNG. This story is mostly about CC but will involve the whole cast of characters, especially Spock ;) This is my first attempt at fanfic, so PLEASE COMMENT! Anything please, feel free to tell me if you hate it or you think I've lost character's voices. Any constructive criticism only makes me better. My chapters are pretty small I know, but I'm writing this on a handheld. :) All characters belong to Paraborg but will be returned in fair to mint condition.

The ship was a mess. V'ger's attack had taken a heavy toll upon its crew. Most of the crew was still in shock over the loss of their charismatic young captain. Will Decker had been more than a captain, Christine Chapel reflected, he had been a troop leader. Most of the crew on the ship had been new to the Enterprise, many new to the positions they held. He had coached and encouraged his young, green crew into their new lives. They were all so eager to please and ready to begin their new five year mission. He was ready, too. Better not to think about right now, she thought. Melancholy was not part of who she was anymore. Ilia's loss had hurt though. She'd barely even got to see her beautiful young friend. Pavel's injury had actually given her a few moments with her, but then she was gone. Regret is illogical, an old voice said in her mind. Yes, but reflection is how we learn, she responded, it's not my fault if sometimes it hurts like a bitch. So she turned her thoughts back around to the present and her new crew and her new job.

Of course her job was not as new as she thought it would be, CMO-a great big title for a job she'd actually been doing all along. She'd almost killed Len when he walked through the door. The beard was the only thing that saved him. He WAS cute, dammit. He'd said he didn't want to take her job, she'd said that was fine (he'd never really done it in the first place). They'd hugged, kissed and renewed their friendship like they hadn't lost a day, even though they both knew better. They were equals now and she decided that he would know it. Hell, technically she outranked him. She'd be CMO; he'd be chief surgeon and Jim Kirk's pal.

Jim Kirk, now that was something to think about. Once again Captain James T. Kirk had arrived to the rescue. He'd strolled right in like the juggernaut he always been. Save the world and kiss the girls, halleluiah, Captain Kirk was back. Of course he hadn't really saved the day this time, had he; but he'd done enough. He got the ball rolling. He reunited his past and taken charge of his future. Things were the way nature intended. The big three had returned. You know nature abhors a vacuum, she thought. The Captain, his "Bones" and Mr. Spock together at last, again. Mr.Spock, oh boy, now that was a thought...

Mr. Spock. In all honesty she thought that that one was out of her system. Then bigger than life and twice as regal, he'd appeared. All of a sudden she'd been a rookie ensign again. "Mr.Spock!" she'd exclaimed in a girlish squeal. Looking back she just wanted to throw up just thinking about it. Why did that man have the ability to suddenly make her stupid? She swore her IQ dropped 100 points at his mere glance. Ok, let go of this, she thought, old history. Well not that old, she thought with wiry smile. With a derisive snort she cleared her head and stepped on to the bridge.

"Hey Chris, there you are", Lt. Commander Uhura said as Chris walked on the bridge.

"OK Ny, what's so important that we couldn't talk over the comm.?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Well it not that it's important, but…" the communications officer started.

"But we knew you couldn't say no to both of us in person", the helmsman said from behind her.

Chris swung around quickly on him. "Hikaru Sulu, what the hell do you want?"

"We're going to Starbase 14 for repairs."

"So…"

"We're gonna be there for a week", he said with a child-like voice.

"And?"

"Reliant's there", he said sheepishly.

Chris turned around and looked at Uhura. "Have you already invited everyone?" Chris said.

"Maybe", Uhura responded meekly.

Chris huffed and said, "Well obviously I've already lost this argument."

"Love you, Chris", Sulu said from behind her, and then he practically yelled across the quiet bridge, "Pav, we're going to the beach."

It was at this time that the big three walked on the bridge.

"Beach, what beach?" asked Kirk with a casual smile.

Uhura looked at Chris with a beaming smile.

"Fine, old home week. We could probably use it. Just try to keep it under twenty, OK." Chris responded and walked off the bridge shaking her head.

"Well, what was that about hon?" McCoy asked in his southern drawl.

"Risa," Uhura said, slapping her hand on her console in triumph. "Would you gentlemen like to join us?" she asked coyly.

"Can you really find room for us? I understood that Risa was crowded right now because of the music festival", Kirk said.

"Well I happen to know someone with this great ocean front property", Uhura said with a positively evil smile.

The closer the Enterprise got closer to Risa, the more out of control "The Enterprise First Annual Reunion Party" got. Of course Chris didn't know that was what Sulu and Uhura were calling it. Had she known she might have objected and that just wouldn't do. Reliant had been hailed and all members RSVP'd. It was discovered with much delight that the Bozeman was in orbit as well so a few extra numbers were added. Uhura had the list at eighteen and was supremely proud of herself. She felt it was a good mixture of people and was bound to create a time of old stories and old friends. Not too many engineers to bore. Not too many old loves to hurt. A few for entertainment's sake though. Tonia Barrows had been tickled pink to find out McCoy was coming and Scotty was dying to see M'Ress. Orders for food and beverage were being called in from multiple fronts. Chris had called her "good friend" on Risa and was having the house and other "things" prepared. Actually, that was the only thing that was bothering Uhura. Chris has gotten surprisingly dodgy about who her friend was and what "things" were being prepared. She wouldn't even let Uhura make the call for her and had just given her the channel to use. A little snooping on Uhura's part had discovered that the channel was for a casino/club but not to whom, specifically, the call was for. So a good time it looked like it was going to be. That was before party guest number nineteen.

"Uhura?" Kirk said.

"Yes Captain" the communications officer responded.

"Do we have room for one more?" Kirk asked.

"The more the merrier. Who is it?"

"Spock. I know he generally doesn't take shore leave, but after the whole V'ger thing, I think he's kind of needs to interact with people. I was thinking it might be good for him to relax among friends. I don't know your whole list, but its all former Enterprise crew, right?"

"Oh yes, it's safe to say that he will know everyone. It's just it's kind of a rowdy group. That and it's Dr. Chapel's home. If you think he'd be comfortable with that, I'm sure she'd be okay."

"I didn't realize we were staying at her house, I just thought she had a good connection on a hotel. How many are coming?"

"Well Mr.Spock makes nineteen, but don't worry Dr. Chapel's place isn't a house. It's an estate. Sulu and I about got lost last time we were there. It's bigger than some Starfleet facilities."

"How did she get a home like that?" the Captain asked in surprise.

"Didn't you know? She's rich, real rich. Risa isn't her only home either. Guess it pays to be an admiral's daughter."

"An Admiral! I never knew that, and I've known her a while. I don't remember an Admiral Chapel."

"No her father was Admiral Ross. Alan Chapel was her step-father."

"What? Admiral Ross, he's a legend. Her personnel file doesn't say anything about that."

"Believe me sir, Christine Chapel's personnel file is a joke. Her birthday isn't even right. I tried to surprise her the first year she was here and she said I had the wrong date because her birthday wasn't for another two months. When I asked her about it she just smiled and said 'you try being an Admiral Chris Ross's daughter."

"Hmm" the captain said thoughtfully "that might just do it, you know. Mr. Spock loves a mystery."

As it turned out, Spock couldn't say no. As a reaction to the weird energy waves V'ger had bombarded the Enterprise with, Starfleet had decided to do a full shutdown of all ship systems and basically restart everything. Mr. Scott was beside himself, he'd finally gotten the engines where he wanted them and now "the idiots will tinkering with it and messin' up me work" he was heard to say. Spock, on the other hand, was busy trying to convince the Starbase commander that he should be in charge of the computers in depth overhaul.

"Commander Spock, I understand how you feel about it. I know it's your ship and you work very closely with these systems, but honestly you've been out of Starfleet for over a year and many of these have brand new protocols." Commodore Graves said with a slightly condescending tone.

"Sir, I do not feel any way about it. I am the person most familiar with these systems and I know the effects the "V'ger" probe had on them. As far as your "brand new protocols", I wrote them before my leave from Starfleet, Sir" Spock said.

"Well that maybe the case, Commander, but as of 0930 hours tomorrow the Enterprise will be under my team's care and I expect all ship's personnel to depart. Do I make myself clear?" the Commodore said in a clipped voice.

"Of course, sir."

"Dismissed."

As Spock left the Commodore's office to head back to the ship he was stopped suddenly by a voice.

"So I guess you'll be joining us after all. Mac wouldn't let you stay with the ship, huh?"

Spock turned around to see Christine Chapel out of uniform and carrying a huge box. "Dr. Chapel, you know the Commodore?"

"Oh yeah, Mac's a real peach, but that what he gets for trying to be superior with a Vulcan. Don't worry, Mr. Spock, we'll do our best to keep you entertained" she said with a wink. Chris knew she was trying to hard, but dammit she was going to get comfortable around him. No matter what it took.

Spock for his part was surprised with the ease she had in speaking to him. This was actually the first time they had spoken since his return.He looked at her and realized that this was far from the woman he had known before. Her now dark hair was loose around her shoulders, a far cry from the elaborate styles she had worn when it was blond. He was just about to be polite and comment on the change when she lost her grip on the box. Spock superior reflexes were the only thing that stopped the box from hitting the ground. He was shocked at the weight of the container.

"What are you carrying?" he asked perplexed at noises he heard from the box.

"Oh thank you! It's just a few things I prefer the Starbase personnel not handle. I'll take it back" she said easily taking the box back from him with no strain showing. "By the way, do you like Tarkalean tea or should I get you something else?"

"That would be fine, Miss-Dr. Chapel" he said quickly correcting himself.

"Okay, see you on Risa. You may want to bring a jacket, it gets a little chilly at night" she said lightly and turned toward the departing shuttles.

Spock had been so surprised at the encounter that he completely lost any thought on how she could have possibly heard his discussion with the Commodore.

"Dammit, you pointed eared computer, how does a walking watch possibly be late?" McCoy said gruffly.

"I apologize Doctor. I discovered that the technical crew working on the environmental sub-routines had completely missed a section of the code necessary for the program to function properly. I had to make sure that system would respond properly" said Spock.

"But did you have to spend six hours working on it? Everyone else has probably been together for hours!"

"Then you will not have to take time to greet individual people as they come in. You always said that receiving lines were the worst thing about formal receptions on ship."

"Now don't you dare try to make this out like you did me a favor. This ain't a formal reception, Spock, it's a party!"

"You know, Bones, you could have gone ahead without us" Kirk said passively.

"And explain why I'd left you alone to get him off the ship, not damn likely. For some reason I can't explain, people are actually looking forward to him coming. M'Benga said he'd have a bottle of Saurian brandy waiting for me if I actually got him to show up."

"Doctor M'Benga will be at the house?" Spock asked.

"Yea, he's the CMO on the Reliant. By the way Jim, how did he rate Ames? She's a damn good nurse; I'd like to get her back on Enterprise."

"Ah, no can do Bones. You haven't heard, she and M'Benga are a package deal now" Kirk responded.

"When did that happen? Boy you try to retire for a little bit and all of a sudden you're out of the loop."

"Well from what I understand, Chris put them in touch back on Earth. She told Ames that if she really wanted to find a good Vulcan restaurant, she should ask him" Kirk said.

"Well that's just horseshit; Christine knows all the best restaurants of any cuisine."

Jim simply smiled.

"Oh, well she's always had good instincts. At least about other people anyway. Sorry" he said nodding towards Spock.

"No offense was taken Doctor. Am I to understand that Doctor Chapel arranged Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Ames relationship?" Spock said.

"Yep, she always had good instincts about making people happy. I wish I'd listened to her a time or two. Uhura's great at setting up a fun date, but Chris, she makes couples that last" Kirk said with a shake of his head.

At that moment the Aircar they had be riding in stopped.

"Gentlemen, here we are" the driver said "Xanandu."

To say the house was impressive was an understatement. The front of the house appeared to be entirely made of glass. Instead of the glare one might expect it seemed to shimmer as if it was absorbing the light around it. The house was tall, at least three stories and came to a peak in the middle in a large A-frame architecture. The long wood beams and stone supports seemed to blend effortlessly into the beach and surrounding foliage. There were no noticeable roads leading to the house and nothing separating the house from its environment. There were a few large trees swaying in breeze around the house and the back of the house appeared to lead straight to the ocean. There was loud cheerful music coming from the back.

"Wow" Kirk whispered.

"It has a name?" McCoy exclaimed.

"Of course sir" the driver said as they exited the car "Xanandu was the first privately built home on Risa. This is a terraformed world after all. Admiral Ross was one of our founding fathers and Christine has done a lot for the planet in the past twenty years."

"You know Dr. Chapel?" Spock asked the driver.

"Well no, not personally, but everyone calls her Christine here."Kirk tried to pay the driver, but the young man refused "Your moneys no good here on Risa, sir. Christine's friends are to be taken care of. Have a great time gentlemen."

And then he got in the car left.

"Well that's an interesting development. Free vacation, nice" Kirk said "Shall we go in and say hello."

"Indeed" Spock said and they picked up their bags and headed for the door. Just as they were about to signal the door, the doors flung open on old-fashioned hinges inward. Standing before them was a short brunette with sparkling green eyes in a very short green dress.

"About damn time!" she exclaimed.

"Yeoman Mears" Spock said.

"You never forget a face, do you Mr.Spock. Actually it's Lieutenant now, but for the next seven days it's Kelly, okay. Just put your bags over there with the rest. Christine hasn't really doled out the rooms. She would have come out herself but Vito's got her trapped. Talk about Déjà vu, back in paradise and he's on her tail again. Come on back, the party already going full swing" the woman seemed say without taking a breath. She then quickly ran in the direction she indicated.

"Shall we?" Kirk said. The other two nodded and then with the practiced ease of along time spent together all three of them put their bags with the rather large collection and proceeded towards the back of the house.

The three men walked in a triangle formation; Kirk in front of course, the doctor and Spock in their usual places. They walked down the hallway past many doors around a clear cylinder column in the middle of the hall. After the cylinder two hallways went left and right and straight ahead sunshine and music poured out towards them. They were ready for anything. What they found was chaos. A gigantic deck was on the back of the house. It was multistoried and at various heights and surrounded a huge multileveled pool. Laughter, music and the sounds of crashing waves filled the sun-soaked skies. Instantly they were bombarded with welcoming greetings.

"Look who made it everybody!" said Mears in a triumphant tone.

"Captain!" called an excited yell and Kevin Riley came rushing towards them.

Kirk eagerly took the hand in greeting from the young man he remembered from long ago "Riley, how are you? What have you been up to?"

Riley's answer was cut off by a high pitched squeal "Leonard!" cried a tall brunette who almost knocked the doctor down in her enthusiasm.

"Why Lieutenant Burrows, one would think you were happy to see me" the doctor drawled at her.

"Hello Mr.Spock" a beautiful Asian woman said, not quite meeting the Vulcan's eyes.

"Miss Tamura, a pleasure" Spock said, noting how close Commander Sulu stood by the woman.

"So vhy are you late, sirs?" Pavel Chekov asked in a light tone.

"I discovered that the technical crew working on the environmental sub-routines had completely missed a section of the code necessary for the program to function properly. I- "Spock was suddenly cut off.

"Okay who had Mr.Spock with the computer's subroutines?" Scotty's Scottish birr suddenly called.

"That would be me, sir" said a polite alien voice as he came forward on his three legs to collect the Latinum Scotty held in his hand.

"Mr. Arex!" Kirk said "I didn't know you were on the Reliant."

"I am not sir. I am the second officer on the Bozeman" Arex said proudly.

"Am I to understand that there was a betting pool as to why we were late?" Spock asked.

"Of course there was" Kyle, the former transporter chief, called "the least you could have done was had it be some thing more interesting."

"Oh what would you have preferred?" Spock asked dryly.

"Well let's see here, shall we?" Sulu started pulling a PADD out of his pocket. "Ny had a tribble invasion; M'Ress had a Klingon attack; Spinelli had Khan coming back, nice one Mike; Scotty had the warp core overloading and – "

"I had Mr.Spock decking Commodore Graves for being totally illogical" said Chris Chapel, coming down the stairs from behind them.

"Indeed Dr. Chapel" Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed Mr.Spock." Her eyes were sparkling. "Look everyone I know we all want to catch up but before we get distracted; let's get everyone settled in to their rooms and familiar with the old place. I know that some of you have already taken rooms that you've stayed in before so why do we go ahead and help the new guys get settled. Help yourself to any open room except the one at the very top, that's mine" Chris said in jokingly mad tone.

"You got bunkmates picked out for us, Chrissie?" said Vito DeSalle wrapping an arm around her waist.

Chris's thumb and middle finger went around his wrist and removed the offending arm disdainfully. "No, everyone can have their own room" speaking as if to a child to him. "Now go get 'em!" she said lightly.

The group didn't need to be told twice and were quickly running around in a sea of chaos. Spock stood back, a little overwhelmed it seemed to Chris's trained eye. "Mr.Spock, I recommend you take the room directly across from the top of the stairs. It's the quietest room in the house and my father had separate environmental controls placed in the room. That and Mr. Sonak said the ocean view was 'very facilitating for meditation', or so he said" Chris's voice trailed off a little sadly.

"Mr. Sonak came to your home?" Spock asked, a little surprise creeping into his voice.

"Of course, he was the science officer and I was the CMO. We became friends quickly" Chris said in a lost voice. She shook her head quickly and in an artificially (to Spock's ears anyway) bright tone said "Well go get settled. I expect you back down here promptly. Well I'd better go, there's still a lot to be done on dinner."

"You are cooking?" Spock asked.

"Yea, sorry but there isn't replicator in the house. My mother said they were cheating and that a good hostess knew how to cook and care for her guests" Christine said as she went down the hall.

"Fascinating" Spock said watching her leave.

Spock found the room Dr. Chapel had suggested and was a little surprised to find it very conservative with comfortable furniture, clean lines and very little decoration. He was suddenly struck by the thought that perhaps he should not be surprised by anything related to Dr. Chapel. She was obviously more complex than he had ever thought. The room did indeed have it sown environmental controls complete with an adjustable gravity shelf. The room also had its own bathroom including both water and sonic shower. The most impressive feature of the room though was the view.

The entire back wall of the room was open to a view of the ocean and an upper level of the deck. Spock went to the hinged door in the middle of the wall and noticed the bolt lock upon it. He could unlock the door from the inside but it required a key from the other. He went out to the deck to inspect its location. He was on a middle level. His room appeared to have the only door that directly accessed the deck. There was a set of stairs heading down towards the pool deck as well as a set leading up. There were deck chairs, tables and foliage in bright and stimulating colors all around. The entire wall of his room was transparent from the inside but appeared on the outside as a mirrored shimmer much like the front of the house.

Spock's curiosity led him up the stairs to an upper deck. There he found a large, black rectangular stone. Several pillared candles were placed around the area and a fire pit was directly in front of the stone. It was obviously a meditation area. There was a small table with two chairs under an awning connected to the back of the house. Once again the wall was the same mirrored material. Spock noticed something lying on the table. To his astonishment it was a real parchment book complete with leather binding and thong. It was a very old copy of a book written by one of his human ancestors: The Sign of the Four by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A wind chime of Vulcan design brought his attention away from the book as it made its soft melodious sound. When he looked at the chime he noticed the door next to it was slightly ajar. The door also appeared to have a key lock. Spock peered through the crack in the door and discovered a bedroom. Spock's innate sense of politeness stopped him from any further "snooping", as his mother would say. He had obviously discovered Dr. Chapel's bedroom.

However he had seen the photograph on the table by the door. It was of Captain Pike, Dr. Boyce and Number One. The fact that Dr. Chapel had a photograph of these people had surprised him. The fact that it was a photograph that he himself had taken shocked him.

Spock returned to his room and unpacked his bag quickly and efficiently. He then headed back down stairs and went in the direction he had seen Dr. Chapel go. The noises and exotic smells assaulted him before he turned the corner into the room.

"Mr. Spock, welcome! Why don't you come scrub in and help with these" Dr. M'Benga said when he saw him, a wide smile gracing the dark man's face.

"We're trying to get as much of this done while Chris is gone as possible" the little redhead that Spock remembered as Nurse Angela "Andy" Ames said cheerfully.

"You do not trust Dr. Chapel's cooking?" Spock asked.

"Oh no, not at all. Chris is a fantastic cook. She'll just work herself to death if we let her" Ames responded.

"I don't know how she ever gets any sleep when she's was on ship. Always making somebody's favorite food to cheer 'em up" said Dr. M'Benga. "I heard Decker had a real kitchen put in the design plans for her."

"Aye, it is true. Vill vas very fond of her Tarvokian powder cake. I think she must have Russian ancestors because her borsch is also very good" said Mr. Chekhov.

"Well she never made my favorite. What good is a woman who doesn't like ribs? Said she couldn't stand the smell of the meat on the grill. That said her Kentucky bourbon BBQ sauce is wicked" said Dr. McCoy.

Dr. M'Benga chortled and said "It's all those years on Vulcan. I almost became vegetarian living there. I can't imagine if I was born there. Chris once said it was easy being a vegetarian. If you've never eaten meat, you don't know what you're missing."

"Dr. Chapel is vegetarian?" Spock asked incredulously. How he could not have noticed that, he thought.

"She told me that her Mom use to get sick at the idea of eating anything with feelings" Dr. M'Benga said.

"Well then, she can eat all the Vulcans she wants, right Spock" said Dr. McCoy.

Spock was about to respond to Dr. McCoy's poor joke when Mr. DeSalle burst into the room.

"Anyone know where Chris is? Scotty disappeared with her almost 30 minutes ago."

Nurse Ames elbowed Dr. M'Benga as he was about to speak and said "Nope, not a clue, Vito."

"Damn, can't seem to get that girl alone!" Mr. DeSalle said and went out the room.

Spock deliberately turned to face Nurse Ames and asked, "So where is Dr. Chapel?"

"She's downstairs helping Scotty find a bottle. You should have seen the huge box of liquors she brought. It must have taken two guys to get it down here."

Spock suddenly thought back to the station and the large box with its fragile sounds. "I believe I have" he said absently. Spock washed his hands and was surprised when a basket of jumbo Vulcan mollusks was put in his hands.

"You know how to prepare these, right?" Dr. M'Benga asked.

"Of course, I did not expect Vulcan delicacies to be served."

"Chris is the perfect host. She's had a becktar tree smoking all day for Arex and she said something about hoping the icoberries where ripe enough for M'Ress's tarts in the morning."

"Icoberries are very hard to procure in this sector" Spock noted.

"Not to mention she said she was going to make Miko very happy in the morning" Ames chimed in.

"Miss Tamura has a particular taste for Klingon cuisine, if I remember correctly" Spock said thoughtfully.

"Oh you do. The thought of what it is scares me silly" Ames said, "You and Chris. I swear, between the two of you, you probably know almost everything about all of us."

"The funny thing is that both y'all play your cards so close to your chest that it's hard as hell to know anything about either one of ya. I knew Christine almost three years before she admitted how many degrees she actually has" Dr. McCoy said.

Spock was about to ask the doctor what he meant when Miss Uhura and Misters Sulu and Kyle entered the room.

"Okay, she's coming up now. Hikaru, help me set the table and Winston keep her distracted. Jan…" Miss Uhura said, turning her head over her shoulder" keep Vito off her ass. I swear he's acting like he's on those damn spores again."

Spock flinched despite himself at that comment. He remembered how Mr. DeSalle had seemed when they found him on Omicron Ceti III. Dr. McCoy had said that Mr. DeSalle had been "quite the ladies man" on the planet. He suddenly found himself quite pleased remembering that Dr. Chapel had not been aboard the Enterprise at the time. He seemed to remember that she had been on an extended leave. He had not thought she would return after Dr. Korby's death. He had been quite perplexed at then Commodore Mendez's insistence that she be returned to the ship's staff and her seemingly open hatred for the man. He was starting to think about that rather strange encounter on Starbase 11 and what it meant with all the other information he had recently learned when Dr. Chapel chose that moment to enter the room.

He found himself unable to not stare at her. The loose jacket that she had been wearing was now tied at her waist. Apparently underneath it she had been wearing an extremely brief top in a white shimmering material. The shirt was cut in a low V in the front and the length of the top only extended past her breasts. Her pants, while full length, sat extremely low on her hips. As a result her abdomen was on full display. He had always known that Dr. Chapel was what Dr. McCoy would have called "pleasantly curvy" but now he saw that she quite fit as well. While not extremely muscular she had definite tone to her body; that and a jewel in her belly button. He found himself wondering if that was why Mr. DeSalle was so anxious to be alone with her. He realized further that he not pleased with the idea of Mr. DeSalle spending any time with her.

This new piece of the puzzle surprised Spock most of all.

"Well I think that's all settled now, Scotty. I know a place in the city where I can pick up that whiskey Mike wanted the Captain to try. I'd swear you were trying to get me drunk checking all those bottles" Chris said as she walked in with the Scotsman in tow. She paused as she entered the room taking in the sight in front of her. "Khali, Andy, what's going on? I said I'd take care of all this. You guys don't have to be stuck in the kitchen. You're guests in this house."

"It's no problem Chris, we're almost done. Once Spock has finished the mollusks, we just add them in. Just like your recipe" Kahli M'Benga said lightly.

Chris turned horrified to the Vulcan "Oh Mr. Spock, they got you too. Let me finish that."

Spock appeared to be lost for a second and then quickly recovered "No Dr. Chapel. I am almost finished and I find it had be quite relaxing to do" Spock said.

"We'll that tears it. If Spock can relax than you can too, Christine" McCoy said in his most fatherly tone.

"I know better than to argue with a Vulcan. I guess I'll just get cracking on something else" Chris said.

"Oh, I think we've got it all in hand" said Sulu moving in front of Christine, blocking her from the counter. He then gave a rather pointed look over her shoulder at Winston Kyle.

"Oh yes, of course, uhmm…"the British man's voice faltered.

"You know, I love this song" Uhura suddenly said brightly "Computer, increase music volume by 25." She then proceeded to sing along. Before long M'Benga, Ames, Sulu, Scott and even McCoy had joined in singing along to the light, bouncy music.

Spock's expression was one of pure puzzlement.

"Sorry, Mr. Spock, that tends to happen whenever you go on shore leave with Ny" Chris said apologetically.

"I am well acquainted with Miss Uhura relationship with music" Spock said "I was more intrigued by computers use of vocal commands. It is not common in a private home."

"My father was one of the original designers of the voice recognition program used on Starfleet vessels. My grandmother was the template for the voice. He just went ahead and put one in the house when it was built."

"My father was also involved in that project."

"I know."

Spock was about to further investigate this rather cryptic comment when Winston Kyle seemed to gain back his tongue.

"My darling Miss Chapel, would you be so kind as to honor a man with a dance."

"Winston, there's still a lot that needs to be done" Chris said trying to get back to the food.

"You haven't seen me in almost two years and you wound me by refusing my affections. I fear my best partner no longer has interest in me" said Kyle, laying on his accent extra thick.

"Dance with the laddie, my wee lass. If I know how to run an entire engine room, I canna surely run this crew" Scotty said commandingly.

With a resigned smile, Christine untied the jacket from her waist and put it down on the back of a chair. She then squared her shoulders, shook her slightly and move gracefully into Kyle's arms. Spock noticed immediately that that she obviously had some experience on the dance floor. Kyle's dancing was functional, but Dr. Chapel's, he thought, "made him look good", as the expression went. He heard a laugh behind him and turned.

"Ah, Chris and a dance floor, a match made in heaven" Jim Kirk was saying "She's always been good." Kirk's eyes looked like they held a forgotten memory.

"Yep, she's pretty as a picture," McCoy said with a smile from beside Spock "Now close your mouth Jim, you're starting to drool."

"Funny" Kirk said icily "You got that meat ready for the grill, Doctor."

"Yep" said McCoy with a shit-eating grin "Hey if you're in here who's manning the grill?"

"M'Ress."

"A woman! That's a man's job. Maybe we should go out and teach them how to be primitive, huh, Spock" McCoy said, further teasing the air.

Spock decided to let the doctor's comment pass, although it could be said he was feeling a very primitive emotion towards his captain at the moment.

"Bones, have you seen her teeth! Believe me, that woman knows meat!"

"Well in that case we should go see the lady. It's ruining my reputation hanging out with all these herbivores" McCoy said, nodding at Spock as they left the room.

The rest of the group continued to move about the kitchen; filling drinks, setting dishes, finishing up the meal and, as Spock noticed, distracting Dr. Chapel. As Spock watched, each of the men in the room took turns dancing with her with varied success. What impressed Spock the most about the situation was how much like his mother she was. She adapted to each man seamlessly. Always a complimentary companion, never over dancing her partner, she moved without error. Jim Kirk was just about to take her into his arms when McCoy yelled "Come and get it!"

Everyone was soon drifting into the dining room. It was a true feast that was spread out before them.

"Captain, Mr. Spock" Chris said gesturing to the two ends of the table.

"While I do believe that Captain Kirk should sit at the head of the table" Spock said moving towards the other end "I believe the other end should be for our most gracious host." He then pulled out the chair and stood behind it waiting for her.

Chris tried very hard to breathe and said "Well your mother truly raised a perfect gentleman, didn't she." He nodded slightly. She moved take the chair and fought for air once again as he moved directly to the chair on her right. 'He was an Ambassador's son, surely he knew the significance' she thought 'Don't be stupid, he's just being nice and Leonard's already on Jim's right.'

"Captain Kirk, will you honor us as host?" Chris said extremely brightly.

"I would be glad to, but that reminds me of something. We are here to have fun and I think that if all of us are going to be together for the next week, we should drop ranks. If I have to go around remembering everyone's new ranks and be called 'Admiral-sorry, I mean Captain" all week, I think I'll go crazy." This brought a chuckle from the group. He continued "So everyone, we're off the clock. Hi, my name is Jim. Now I'll I admit I don't know everyone's first name, but I'll leave that up to Chris to teach me. You do know everyone's first name, right Chris?" The look in his eyes was positively challenging.

Three and a half years under the tutelage of one extremely cool Vulcan had taught her a few things. "Of course I do, Sir" her tone was ice, but eyes positively danced with humor.

"Bah! That's a cop out Christine" McCoy admonished. "Anyways Arex doesn't have a first name and Spock's is unpronounceable, so you don't know everyone's, little miss smarty pants." The Southern doctor was obviously getting drunk.

Chris raised an eyebrow in an expression that Spock recognized as eerily like his own and said with a voice as cool as any Vulcan "Arex is his first name, all members of the Edosian species share the same last name. As for Mr. Spock………"She leaned into his ear, so close he could feel her breath, and said his name in a whisper. Her pronunciation was perfect. Spock drew back and looked at her sharply.

"I'm right, aren't I?" she asked innocently, a devils smile slowly creeping up.

"Yes, Christine, perfect" he said speaking very deliberately. "I was unaware that the human pallet could make that noise."

"Well, you just have to have a talented tongue" she said coyly. Quickly Chris realized what she had said. "Oh Gods, Mr. Spock I am so sorry. I must be drunk."

"There is no offense where none is taken. You do indeed have a talented tongue and I would ask that you just call me Spock, Christine" the dark brown eyes were on fire with laughter.

"Yea and call me Jim, Chris!" Kirk said seemingly oblivious to the moment.

Chris broke the intense gaze with Spock and turned to the Captain and said "Oh I don't think I could. I've never called you that."

"So what are you going to call me, Sir?" Jim responded in an exasperated tone.

"Either that or we can go back to Tomcat" came the teasing words out of her mouth. The moment she said them, it was obvious she regretted them. "Oh Gods, I am drunk!" she said slapping her face into her hands.

Jim Kirk had a stunned stupid expression in his face. He looked at her hard for a universal moment, and then slowly his most killer smile crept upon his face. "Well only if you'll dye your hair pink again" he said with a hearty laugh.

"Pink?" said McCoy said incredulously "You had pink hair?"

Chris head snapped up. "Like your shocked" Chris said, grabbing a section of her hair "I was blond, remember, jeez."

"I think ya might be missin' the point here laddie. Tomcat?" said Scotty in a perplexed.

"Actually Scotty, I've known Tomcat almost as long as I've known you. James "Tomcat" Kirk, no girl was safe" Chris said with humor in her voice.

"Except the beautiful girl with the pink hair" Jim said tipping his whiskey towards her.

"Didn't do much better when she was a blond." Blue eyes locked with hazel.

"Great thing about that girl, she keeps on giving me new colors to try" Kirk said wiggling his eyebrows.

McCoy tried desperately not to spit brandy all over the table. Several whoops and other cat calls went out across the table. Suddenly Spock knew why he had always respected Christine Chapel.

Feedback please! Help, help, help! Starving for input!

---"A life without ship is no life at all" ˜ Aucat


	2. Chapter 2

CCR: Ocean Front Property parts 10 thru 13 as posted to Yahoo Groups. See part one for disclaimer. Much thanks to Rochon for fantastic betaing. She gets any better and I'll name her co-author!

"Maybe I just don't like you."

"Everybody likes me" Jim said grinning.

"I don't" Chris said, her voice teasing "You maybe charming, Captain, but you're just not my type. You're a Tomcat. You always were and you still are. Hell when we first met you were practically engaged and I was your best friend's girlfriend; you still hit on me."

The chime from the front door went off at that moment.

"I'll go get that" Chris said leaving the room.

The room practically exploded with conversation.

"Well I'll be" McCoy said "Your best friend's girl, huh. What friend was that, Jim?"

"You remember that friend I had when we first met. You know that guy" Jim said quietly.

"No, really! Chris was with Gary!" McCoy said loudly "That means your girl was Carol. No wonder she dumped your ass."

Christine Chapel had dated Gary Mitchell. The thought was inconceivable. Spock's mind was reeling at the idea. He was so wrapped up in the scenario that he almost missed what Scotty was saying, almost.

"So that's who he was. No wonder she nay told me. I can see it though, the lassie has his eyes" the engineer was mumbling to himself.

"Sons of Garuth! What the hell are you doing here?" Chris's voice rang out above the crowd.

"Hey everybody, look who's here" Chris said coming back into the room with a blonde woman in tow.

Spock was about to ask what "lassie" Scotty was talking about when the Scot jumped up and ran to the woman.

Scotty engulfed her in big bear hug and said "Theresa, I thought you where back at the Shipyards. How did you get here?"

CPO Theresa Ross hugged Scotty back and kissed him on the cheek "Well, a little bird told me that my cousin was hosting a Kirk's Enterprise reunion and since I did serve on the ship, longer than said cousin I might add, I thought I should be here."

"How did you get here away? That boss of your was pissed off when you went with us to V'ger. The only reason you were with us was because Scotty wouldn't let you off the ship" Chris asked.

"Well I kinda convinced Matt that Starbase 14 might need me to work on Enterprise's repair job. You know since I was so involved in the refit and all. That said he sent his new little protégé to keep an eye on me. That woman is a pain my ass. I think he thinks I'm gonna run away with you guys" Ross said. Then she looked guilty and said "That and I might have told him that it might make my cousin happy enough to go out with him the next time she was on Earth."

"Ugh, great. Terry!" Christine sighed "Captain, permission never to see Earth again."

"Matt? Not Commodore Matt Cartwright" Kirk asked.

"I'm afraid so, some things never change" Chris said.

Kirk snorted he was laughing so hard.

"Matthew Cartwright was promoted to Commodore?" Spock asked.

"Yea, last year" said Jim, taking a breath "Do you know him?"

"Indeed. We attended the Academy together. He finished first in the class. He is quite a competitive man."

"He's grabby, too" Christine laughed "I'll tell you what, Jim, there are worse things than you. So what do you say we all dig in and have a good time? I propose a toast. To old loves, old friends and old memories; let our pasts be exactly that, our pasts, and let our futures bring a better tomorrow."

"So say we all" came the standard response from the group.

The meal started in earnest then. The food was incredible and the drinks flowed freely. Conversation was buzzing all around. Spock learned that quite a bit had happened in the nineteen point three two months he had gone. He knew that Uhura, Sulu and Scott had all received promotions. He also knew that Chekov was now in security, and that Rand had transferred to engineering as well as Tamura. All these things he had seen for himself when he officially became the Enterprise's XO after Decker's "disappearance". At the time he had also seen that Christine had been promoted as well and had not thought about it. He now realized that she had actually been promoted twice. She was a full commander. McCoy had also been promoted but not until after his commission was reinstated, so Christine was technically the highest ranking member if the medical staff. The impact of what that would mean to their working relationship was not lost on him. He also learned that evening that Decker had made both Christine and Chekov take the bridge officer's exam and that they both had passed with high marks.

He also learned that many of the Enterprise's former crew had also advanced. Riley, Kyle and DeSalle had all joining M'Benga and Ames aboard the Reliant in officer's positions. DeSalle quite loudly reminded Christine he was a first officer now "hint, hint", whatever that meant. M'Benga and Ames surprised no one it seemed with their intent to marry soon. Arex was joined on the Bozeman by Barrows, Mears, M'Ress, and Spinelli. McCoy had elbowed the latter, congratulating him on "getting all the hot girls." Uhura apparently had kicked him under the table after that comment.

The next topic of discussion was the refit of the ships. Ross and Scott had apparently been the leads on the project. They were both very curious as to what everyone thought now that the shakedown cruises of most of the ships were done.

"Well I'll just say I'm grateful for married officer's quarters. If Khali and I had to share a single, we'd never fit" Ames said.

"Aye it was a bonnie suggestion on Theresa's part" Scotty said.

"Hey, do we have any on our ship? I didn't think we had any married couples on Enterprise" Jim asked.

"We don't sir, I mean Jim, some of your senior staff may have appropriated the quarters" Uhura said sheepishly.

"I want one!" McCoy exclaimed.

"First come, first served buddy!" Chris said "Anyways I'm not giving mine up, it took forever to get my bed in."

"You know, you could take the executive officers quarters, laddie. They're a bit bigger that your current and Mr. Spock's still in the science officer's quarters. Unless you want to move there, Mr. Spock" Scotty said.

"I am comfortable where I am, Scotty, and I thought we agreed to try to be less formal" Spock said. He had never called the engineer by his nickname before and briefly considered calling the man Montgomery. The name however did not seem to suit the man. He found himself relieved when the man beamed a smile at the use of his informal name.

"Aye Spock! I guess that means you canna have em Leonard" Scotty said, trying out the doctor's name.

"Scotty, who was suppose to have em? I mean who was Decker's XO" McCoy asked, suddenly struck by the thought.

"I was and I was first aboard so you nay hafta worry about me. I'd be loads happier out of the command structure though if you'd be kind enough to let things be the way they be, Spock" Scotty said smiling, his eyebrows going up with his suggestive tone.

"Are you saying that you would prefer that Mr. Sulu stay second officer?" Spock asked.

"Aye."

"With your permission, Jim, I think that is a most logical decision. It would be a waste of material to keep him away from engineering."

"Does our CMO agree with our XO's evaluation?" Jim said to Chris.

"Since it's my job to make sure the crew's emotional state is healthy, then yes, it's a most logical evaluation" she said, tossing a wink in Spock's direction.

"Then it is settled. Congratulations Scotty, you are now officially only our chief engineer" Spock said, the corners of his lips slightly going up.

"I guess that means I get a bigger room" McCoy said "I got ask though, everything seems bigger, and how did you pull that one off?

"Technology" Ross said "Bulkhead materials changed so they're thinner, new engine design made them a lot more compact, weapons storage bays are half the size they use to be with the advent of mark three torpedoes and of course the biggest change was caused by the invention of the replicator. Without all that wasted space for food stores, we have a lot more room for amenities."

"But don't anybody worry, I got huge section of the hydroponics bay set aside so Chris will have fresh produce to work with" Sulu said.

"That reminds me, Ru, I need to pick up a few more things for you to plant" Chris looked as though she had a sudden thought. "That and stop giving Gertrude all the uttaberry, Jan" Chris said.

"Beauregard likes them, they make it purr" Rand replied.

"You can always make it purr, Jan; however the uttaberries are making it fat."

"How about we add some icoberry plants, too, Chris; I heard you were able to get a hold of some of them" Sulu said.

"You're more than welcome too. You'll have to take care of them, though, they make me itch just thinking about them" Chris said.

Spock was slightly amused to see her psychosomatically scratch the back of her neck.

"You have gotten icoberries. Issss that forrr me?" asked M'Ress.

"Of course, Kirr, I know you love them" Chris said.

"But you had such a terrible rrrrash last time we had them. You had sssspots all the way down the middle of your back" the Catian responded.

"Well you'll just have to cut them for me. Speaking of sweets, I think it's time for dessert" Chris said going to the kitchen.

"Oooh, I think I know what this. Let me help you Chris" Ross said getting up quickly.

The dish that Chris and Terry returned with was huge. Spock instantly recognized the dish as one that his father was very fond of.

"Ktarian chocolate puff, my father's favorite, he insisted that we serve it whenever among friends" Chris said. "Now it has 17 types of chocolate in it, so be careful Spock, but I'll be insulted if you don't at least try it" she said challengingly.

"I must admit that I have what my mother would call "a bit of a sweet tooth" so you need not worry about my tolerance level."

"That's good to know. No offense, but drunken Vulcans are a pain in the ass" M'Benga said laughing "I remember once in my residency my mom sent me chocolate chip cookies. I thought the VSA was seriously going to get the high council to ban the stuff."

"I believe they tried, but my mother threatened to leave my father if he did not stop them" Spock commented.

"I can just see your mom doing that, too. She's a helluva lady. Don't know how you could possibly be related to her" McCoy said.

"Knock it off, Bones" Jim said "Now who's on dish duty. He, who doesn't cook, cleans."

Soon the cleaning crew was assembled. Tonia Barrows told Spock that he on the cooking crew, so he was NOT allowed in the kitchen to help. Vito DeSalle said that as chief engineer on the Reliant he could easily be in charge of this crew.

Chris relented at after some protest and then told everyone to go to the common area. Once there she went to wall and pushed a few buttons. The room changed around them. The light dimmed slightly and a view of the Enterprise could be seen in the middle of the room. Spock now knew the large column they had past earlier was a holographic emitter. She made Kevin Riley bartender and told everyone to get comfortable on the seating around the room. Spock sat on a long black couch with Jim. Once the clean up crew finished their quick work, Chris moved to the front of the room.

"Well everyone I thought this might be appropriate. While I was not a member of the Enterprise crew when Jim took over, I was at the launch. So I thought I'd share my holovid of it. Here we go. Computer, play program Kirk's Enterprise 1."

The room was filled with the image of Spacedock. Spock could see the familiar embarkation area and saw many people walking in the area in the old-style Starfleet uniforms. Suddenly a voice filled the room.

"Ok Scotty, let's see those new stripes! This is Lt. Commander Montgomery Alastair Scott, chief engineer of the Starship Enterprise. The beautiful blonde next to him is Yeoman Teresa Elizabeth Ross. Both are fine examples of Scottish heritage. It is February 23, 2264 and Captain James T. Kirk is taking over the U.S.S. Enterprise from Captain Christopher Pike," said a voice that was obviously Christine's. "Computer, kill the audio," said Christine, "I am sure you folks don't need to hear my commentary."

"Definitely not, Lass, bad enough I have to see meself so young but to have to hear me full name. Christine, how could you do that to me," Scotty complained.

"I don't know, I thought it was kinda interestin', Alastair," drawled McCoy.

"Leave him alone, Horatio. I think we all sometimes wonder what out parents were thinking with these names," Jim said, shaking his head. "Oh. My. God… is that really ME?

The scene had now changed. It was the symbolic changing of the guard ceremony. Jim was shaking Pike's hand. Spock saw himself, Gary Mitchell, Scott and Dr. Mark Piper standing behind him. The camera view then expanded to include a wide shot of the crew. The group in the room was talking animatedly about who was who and how everyone had changed.

"And look, there's Pav," laughed Rand, elbowing the Russian. "Talk about a baby face. You're lucky I left before you joined the crew, I'd have eaten you up." Sure enough, among the honor guard from the academy was Pavel Chekov.

"I didn't even know you were there, Pavel," Jim said.

"It vas that day I fell in love vith the Enterprise. I knew I vanted to serve on that ship," Chekov said.

Many more minutes of footage were seen and then when the video was done and the conversations continued. Everyone was recalling different events and mission aboard the ship. Drinks were raised here and there for lost comrades. There was much speculation about what had happened on many of the planets they had visited. There was much catching up with what the crew had been doing since the end of the mission. Soon the topic again came back to the many changes and advancements that had occurred since the end of their mission. Eventually the discussion turned to the many changes in uniforms.

"I still want to know why we went to the skirts," Chris said shaking her head.

"Oh they weren't too bad, Sugah. At least they weren't jumpsuits like old Vulcan uniforms. You couldn't hide an inch in those," Uhura said.

"I don't particularly care for the current ones, either. They look like pajamas," interjected Jim.

"Oh they look good on you," replied Rand. "At least the old ones had some color."

"Please, if I have to wear blue ever again, I'll get sick," Ames said.

"Yea, if I'd known about the cocktail waitress uniform, I don't think I would have signed up," Chris said.

"Now that would have been a damn shame. I think I our mission would have suffered greatly without those fine legs of yours," DeSalle said, leering and wagging his eyebrows from across the room.

"Hmph! I couldn't even bend over in that thing," Chris said, "I always felt like the biggest klutz. I was always trying to make sure I didn't expose myself."

"I must admit, darlin', I didn't mind. Sickbay was a mite bit prettier with you around,' commented McCoy.

"You gonna tell her what we did to your desk, Leonard?" M'Benga asked.

"Shut up, Kahli. She's my boss now, you know. She might be a bit mad."

"Are you referring to the fact that Dr. McCoy's desk became two point three two centimeters shorter after Christine's assignment to the Enterprise?" Spock asked, confused as to the relevance of this information.

"You son of a bitch! Leonard that's low, even for you", Chris said slapping McCoy upside the head.

"I do not understand," Spock said.

"You wouldn't," quipped McCoy. He was slapped again. "Chris has the habit of put her palms on a desk and leaning into it when she's talking to you."

"Bones, you dog! You could have a least clued me in," Jim said.

"Clued you in? You? The man who changed the height of the captain's chair? You had a pretty good view yourself," retorted McCoy.

Spock's mind quickly put together scenarios between Kirk and McCoy's comments. Both eyebrows flew up when he saw the view in his mind's eye. Doctor McCoy, or anyone else at his desk, would have been able to see straight down Christine's uniform. He quickly admonished himself for thinking that he should have borrowed the doctor's office more often. Spock was brought quickly back to reality by Jim's voice.

"You gonna out help me here or what?" Kirk was asking.

Spock realized he had missed part of the conversation. "How shall I do that, Jim," he asked, covering his lapse.

"Tell Jan and Ny that I had to change the height of the chair because Chris Pike was taller than me," Kirk led.

"But that is not true. Captain Pike was only one point two centimeter taller than you and that should not have affected the efficiency of the chair," Spock responded.

"Ha!" said Rand.

"Pig!" said Uhura.

"Spock, you were supposed to lie for me. You know, be a good first officer and cover my ass."

"It is illogical to lie about something that is so obviously not the truth, Jim. I believe, if I am using the term correctly, the women have 'busted' you," Spock said with some humor creeping in.

"And on that note, I'm going to bed," Chris said. She looked as though she was about to burst with laughter.

Spock internal time sense told him that it was well indeed into the evening. Many people admitted having been tired out by the long day. Tamura had in fact already fallen asleep on Sulu's shoulder. Spock noted that they were also holding hands. He found himself wondering if Christine had had something to do with this relationship as well.

The assembled group then headed off on different directions to their rooms. Despite Chris's earlier declaration, she was the last one out of the room. She quickly went about doing a cursory cleaning of the room. She next went through the kitchen and out to the patio. Risa's moons were low and cast a soft light in the night sky. She made sure the fire pit and grill were extinguished and the pool had been put into a cleaning cycle. Moving over to the manual controls for the lights, Chris turned them off and watched as the area was bathed in moonlight.

Chris remembered she had left her door unlocked and decided she would take the patio staircase to her room. Arriving on the second floor landing, she became aware of the presence in the shadows.

"Can I help you with something, Spock?" she asked.

Spock started slightly at her question. He had been quietly watching her move about the pool area and had not thought she had sensed his presence.

"I was wondering if you had a computer station I might use. As you well know, I do not require as much sleep as humans and I thought I might use the extra hours to work on a research project that has recently recaptured my attention" Spock said. It was not a lie… exactly. Back when they had served on the Enterprise the first time, Christine had always been on the outer edges of his conscience. Now, here on Risa, Dr. Christine Chapel had indeed returned to his thoughts with a vengeance.

"Oh, sure, there's a station up in the den. Follow me", Christine gestured with a wave as she continued up the patio stairs.

Spock followed Christine with more than a little apprehension. He could see that she intended to go through her bedroom. As much as his curiosity wanted to explore the room, his sense of decorum objected to being in a woman's bedroom. Especially THIS bedroom, he thought wryly. This was a woman with whom he "had a history with" as the captain might say. A virus had made her say she loved him, a sickness had imbedded her into his dreams and they had once shared an intimacy greater than anything he had ever known.

Until V'ger.

V'ger had intensely searched his mind and returned memories he had not known he'd lost. When he had woke in Sickbay, she had been there, like always, by his side. However, when she touched him, the feeling was alien. It was like she was not even there. He remembered how awkward he had always felt around her and her him. It was almost as if there was an energy field around them that discharged whenever they got in close proximity. It was gone, he realized. He did not feel it anymore and he missed it. It was a constant in their relationship. It had been there from the very first day they met. He remembered that day with shocking clarity.

The Enterprise had arrived at Starbase 12 shortly after its first encounter with the man known as Harry Mudd. Mudd was to be transferred to the authorities there after having already escaped the detention facility on Rigel XII once before. The ship was scheduled for a stopover for supplies and personnel changes.

Spock was checking over the manifest and crew files when he encountered an image that brought him to a dead stop. Number One? Why is she blonde? How old was the picture? She looked as young as when they had first met. His quickly looked at the name on the file button: Chapel? He knew that Number One's name was Ross, Leigh Ross. The enigmatic former first officer had been an admiral's daughter and had preferred the title to her name. She had thought that her famous name had made people biased towards her, for better or worse. He could sympathize with this idea and had quickly removed all mention of his father's title from any records pertaining to him.

But this woman's name was Christine Chapel and she was not a navigator but a nurse. He accessed a more comprehensive record on the woman. The first thing he noticed was that she was immensely over qualified for the position. Chapel held multiple degrees, a doctorate in bioresearch, and had nearly completed her medical degree. Moving on to her personal history he saw that she had one sibling, but it was a much younger brother. He considered it odd that two women could look so alike; but he knew that close genetics in a species could produce doppelgangers in a race. But…the eyes were the same. Not as strong on her fair features, but still that crystal blue that was never seen on Vulcan. He dismissed such fanciful thoughts and returned to his evaluation. Her rank was given as brevet ensign. She had been made an officer upon her commission. That was an oddity given that she had not attended the academy. Upon further research he found her reason for joining the crew: she was searching for Dr. Roger Korby.

Korby had been known as the Pasteur of archaeological medicine for his translation of the Orion medical ruins and apparently was Miss Chapel's fiancée. He had been lost on an expedition to Exo III four point seven years ago. Two expeditions had failed to find any trace of him but the Enterprise was scheduled to stop there in future. He was surprised that Starfleet had chosen to give this woman a full commission, even if it was without the benefits. It seemed that her assignment to the Enterprise would terminate after they arrived on the planet.

Illogical, he thought. Korby was surely dead and she was wasting her talents in this assignment. Perhaps he would rectify the oversight. He swiftly looked through the file for any reason that she would not be able to handle a more complete assignment. Spock noticed that she had a regular dosage of a Metorapan hybrid for chronic headaches. He saw in her medical records that they were caused by some slight genetic flaws that Dr. McCoy should be made aware of, but knowing the Doctor, he probably already knew about, but nothing that would diminish her ability to perform her assigned duties on the Enterprise. The only other record of note was an extreme allergy to Ladanum. As he doubted that any service on a starship would bring her in contact with the opiate, he resolved to find a more constructive use of her tenure on the ship.

After he finished the paperwork that his yeoman would present the quartermaster, he went down to the transporter room to supervise the exchanges. Harry Mudd, it seemed was not going quietly.

"I tell ya, you got it all wrong. I was a victim of circumstance," the con man was saying as Spock entered the room.

"Mr. Mudd, I assure you, you will receive a fair trial from the authorities on Starbase 12. They have one of the finest Starfleet JAG offices in the entire Federation," Spock replied moving in front of the control panel.

"Do we really have to involve the authorities? I've got this little moon in the Risan sector that would be perfect for a young, handsome Vulcan like you. I could be persuaded to give it up, if you could find your way to maybe, oh I don't know, displace me to the wrong coordinates," Mudd said.

"Energize, Mr. Kyle," Spock said to the transporter chief.

The familiar hum filled the air and three people appeared. A woman and two large men came down the steps.

"Here he is gentlemen," said Spock to the Starbase security team.

Christine Chapel was handed her bag from the shorter of the team. She gave the man a small hug and patted the other on the arm.

"Thanks guys. Be sure to tell Vee I'll be fine," she said then she walked towards the first officer.

"Permission to come aboard, sir," she said with a small salute.

"We do not salute aboard Starships, Miss Chapel," Spock said coolly, looking deep into her eyes. They were the same blue he remembered, but somehow these were different. They sparkled as if she was enjoying some private joke.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean any-"

"Secure the prisoner!" Spock said quickly. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen Mudd's movement. Mudd had the handcuffs off and had stunned one of the Enterprise's guards with his own weapon before they could react. Mudd then brought up his elbow quickly hitting the other Enterprise man in the temple.

The man collapsed in a heap. Mudd lunged forward grabbing Christine from behind. His arm snaked around her waist and he jerked her backwards.

"Now gentlemen, why don't we all relax," Mudd said.

"Mr. Mudd, I suggest you release the ensign right now, before the charges of kidnapping and unlawful detainment of a Starfleet officer are added to the list of your crimes," Spock said.

"Let her go right now or we'll shoot you", the taller of the security team said.

"Now you wouldn't want to hurt this lovely angel. I just need to borrow her to escape from the devil," Mudd said looking pointedly as Spock.

Mudd was pointing the phaser towards the men and moving towards the console.

"Mudd tightened his hold on the nurse and pulled her closer. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you all just back away from the console and step out into the corridor? I'll just beam me and this angel somewhere far away from – HEY!" In trying to hang on to the woman and make his way to the transporter controls, it seemed she had managed to get her legs entangled with Mudd's, resulting in both of them falling to the floor. The Starbase guards pounced on Mudd instantly, pinning him face first to the deck. Spock went to the woman on the floor. He held his hand out to her. Her long delicate fingers gave a forceful tug as she pull herself up. He felt a tingling sensation at her touch and almost dropped her back to the floor.

"Fascinating," he said in a shocked whisper and let go quickly.

"Wow, is it always so exciting around here, sir?" she asked straightening herself up. She now stood almost even with him in her flat boots. Chapel immediately turned from Spock to the injured men, her loose hair fanning him in the face. The elbowed man was shaking his head and she helped the stunned officer sit up.

"They're okay over here", she said.

"And yourself?" Spock said, noting her selflessness.

Mudd chose this moment to let out a low moan. The guards were putting his cuffs back on, behind his back this time, Spock noted.

"Let me take a look at him before you beam down," she said kneeling next to the man.

Mudd rolled over and put his head into her lap. "Will my lovely angel save me from these ruffians?" he said to her.

Chapel looked up at Spock then, a slight smile etching her face. Spock responded by raising one eyebrow.

"I think you'd better play nice," she said. She then quickly examined Mudd and said to the Starbase 12 security team "Jon, Bill, he's okay. Just a little bump on the head, I think."

"Thanks Christine," the taller of the two men said. They both took one of Mudd's arms and pulled him up from her lap. Chapel stood up and gave a slight tug on the hem of her skirt. She then quickly adjusted her shoulders against the lowering top.

"Damn, these things are short. Sorry sir," she quickly added.

"Understandable, you are a tall person for the uniform," Spock responded.

"Yep, legs all the way up" said Mudd with an appreciative glance and a smile.

"Goodbye, Mr. Mudd," Spock said.

"Bye, Christine," said the security officers smiling as well.

"Bye Angel," said Mudd.

Chapel then gave a small wave as Spock said "Energize" to Kyle.

Christine went back to nursing the injured men. Spock called a medical team and Kyle went to retrieve her dropped bag.

"I feared he was going to hurt you there for a second, Miss Chapel. The fall was most fortunate," Kyle said coming over.

"Christine, please. I don't stand on formality. I'm guess I'm lucky I'm a klutz," she said.

Spock raised an eyebrow at that statement. She had caused the fall, he was sure of it.

"Then I'm Winston," said the transporter chief.

Spock took the bag from Kyle and turned towards the nurse. "Miss Chapel, I am Mr. Spock, the first officer."

"I knew that," she said, smiling, and he felt the energy in the air again.

Feedback please! Help, help, help! Starving for input!

---"A life without ship is no life at all" ˜ Aucat


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Rochon and Klingon kitten for their help and support. Kitten you are my inspiration.

He opened the bedroom door slowly. The thin shaft of light from the hallway illuminated the still figure on the bed. A small smile crept upon his lips as he moved towards his target. She was asleep, all the better to surprise her. The festive atmosphere of the day had made him realize how lucky he was to have this wonderful woman in his life. To think this wonderful planet had brought her into his life. On ship, they had always seemed to be just outside of each other's reach. A small smile here, an awkward conversation there, but they never seemed find themselves together. All that had changed here on Risa. Moving quickly now, he pounced. Instead of finding a feminine form, he found a pile of pillows, then came a small giggle came from behind him. He was about to admonish his ridiculer for her deception when the sight before him stopped him cold. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom leaning against the frame. She was a vision. The long purple gown hugged her curves delicately. A long slit went up one beautiful leg. Her hair fell about her shoulders and gave her a halo like appearance. He gasped at her beauty.

"Does that mean you see something you like?" she asked in a smokey voice.

"Oh yeah" he said, "come here before I'm forced to pull rank."

She smiled and slinked across the room. Once she reached the end of the bed, she slowly  
crawled up the bed until she was parallel with him. She snaked her arms around his neck and leaned in close

.  
"I thought there were no ranks here?" she said seductively.

"What ever you say" he said, quickly pushing her on her back; his lips descending on her forcefully. Their passion quickly escaladed as she gasped and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her. Their kisses soon expanded and he  
soon trailing a path down her neck. Her hands were trailing down his back, pulling on his clothes. He pulled back away from the kisses just long enough to let her pull her gown over her head then descended quickly back down to her throat. She moaned as he nipped lightly on her collarbone. She was now running her hands over his chest in light circles and she  
pinched his nipples through his tunic in response.

"Hey! That's not playing fair" he said teasingly.

"Who said anything about playing fair?" she responded coyly.

"Oh that's they way it is, huh?" he chuckled.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders softly; as she did the straps of her gown slipped down enticingly. That was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled the strapped down completely, exposing her full beautiful breasts. He ran the tip of his tongue over her right breast, enjoying the sensation of it hardening under his touch. She gasped and pulled his  
head into her chest. He responded eagerly, sucking the nipple fully into his mouth. His hand came up and began kneading upon the left. She was writhing beneath him, her legs encircling him and rubbing up and down his legs. His other hand was trailing up her leg,  
grabbing and massaging her inner thighs. He moaned when the heat and dampness he felt from her core coated his fingers. Her hands were pulling on his back and digging in her nails. He pushed his fingers between her folds. She bucked at the touch and he drove his first two fingers into her deeply. He ran his thumb over her clit and caused her to shake.

"Oh yes!" she cried.

He swiftly changed his position. He bit down upon her left breast as his right hand returned to the ministrations upon her clit. His left hand was now twisting her left nipple in increasingly agonizing slow turns. He could feel her clenching against his fingers and it was driving him insane. She was making all sorts wonderful noises now panting and sighing as she was getting closer to her release. Suddenly he stopped. He laid back on his back and smiled at her.

"Hey, what the hell?" she cried.

"You said we weren't playing fair" he said wiggling his eyebrows, "maybe I was feeling neglected." He looked pointedly at his own arousal.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" she said with a laugh, "I'll just have to fix that."

She moved to her side curling up to him. She ran her nails along his sides causing him to shiver slightly. She licked her lips as she ran one finger along the  
waistband of his pants.

"I think we need to lose these" she said huskily. With efficiency he knew her early training had provided her she moved quickly on top of him pinning him to the bed. She pulled his bottoms down and ripped off his pajama top seeming all in one motion. She then  
descended her lips down to the tight flesh of his abdomen with an almost vicious assault, her teeth nipping at his flesh.

"Hey watch the teeth!" he cried.

"Have you forgotten were I was for the last six months, flyboy? I've got all sorts of bad influences to work out" she purred.

He gulped hard and his breathing increased sharply. She continued her light torturing nips down his stomach and soon began to caress the assaulted flesh with her tongue. He was struggling to control himself now. She was so mesmerizing to his sight. Her dark hair was tussled and falling over shoulder lightly. She then looked as his member with an almost feral grin. Oh boy' he thought apprehensively. He hissed as she ran her tongue along the bottom side. She smiled and then kissed the head lightly. Her tongue lightly tasting at precum she found there. He sighed with the overwhelming feel of it. Her mouth then began moving up and down upon him slowly. He thought if he died right this second he die a happy man. Soon though he realized, although it was an incredible sensation, that this was not what he wanted. He moved swiftly. Suddenly he grabbed her upper arms and yanked her up into his arms.

"What?" she gasped confused at the sudden changed.

"I need you. Now. " he said his passionate eyes fierce.

He rolled her over and kissed her deeply. The taste of himself on her lips was almost intoxicating. He moved between her thighs then and moved into her hot core. She sighed in blissful content at the feeling. Soon they were moving together in a rhythm older than time. Their bodies were perfectly in synch and as the tempo increased they both felt the crescendo of their pleasure building. A minute or a lifetime, neither knew how long the exquisite sensation lasted. They were so lost in each other. Soon he felt her contract against him, moaning and writhing her pleasure. That was it. He felt his own release come swiftly then, beyond his control.

"Hikaru!" she cried feeling him.

"Miko!" he softly moaned as he fought for breath.

She wrapped her arms around him holding him tight to her breasts as he collapsed into her. Soon he pulled her to him and rolled them both over. She lay heavily against his chest.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you, too" the helmsman said, "You make me so happy."

Hikaru Sulu thought about how lucky he was to have Miko Tamura.

"Fghassa-tot!" Christine sudden exclamation jolted Spock out of his memory. Christine seemed to sway slightly and clutched a hand to her temple. "Damn Ru that was intense" she muttered softly, a tone of amusement in her voice.

Before Spock could react, she had righted herself and in a motion eerily similar to his recent reminisce she seemed to smooth down an absent uniform. He realized he had not recognized the first words she had said. That was most unusual for him. He could usually at least recognize most languages of the Federation. Being an Ambassador's son did have some advantages. This particular time, however, he was stumped. And intrigued.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a forced casualness.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. Just realizing that some people are having a better time than others. I obviously have been working to hard" she said with a wiry grin.

"You have been tending to needs of everyone here quite diligently. Perhaps you are neglecting your own needs for 'shore leave'" Spock responded.

"Perhaps your right. I'll just have to take care of that, won't I?" she said with a devilish smile. "But first lets get you that uplink station, ok?"

She was at the table now. She quickly grabbed the book that Spock had seen earlier, marking her place. She seemed to notice his attention to the book and turned towards him.

"It's a first edition, you know. My father would have my hide if he knew I just left it out like this. But a wise woman told me as a child, things like this are to enjoyed and appreciated, not stuck behind glass" she said.

"My mother also has a fondness for paper printing. She says that the tactile sense adds to the overall experience of the writers words" he responded.

"That sounds like her", Christine said, "Have you spoken to your parents recently?"

Spock was caught slightly off-guard by her question. "In truth recent events have precluded any contact with them" he answered honestly.

"Well you should contact them. They worry about you, you know. Well, at least your mother admits to it. They'd really love to hear from you."

He was not sure how Sarek would feel about having such emotion assigned to him but more pressing in his mind was her statement of familiarity. This caused him to blurt out "You speak to my parents?"

Christine nodded, "Since I was his nurse on the trip to Babel, your mother insisted it was only logical to have me assigned to his care while he was on Earth; with my familiarity of his previous heath issues." Not letting him deflect the subject, she continued, "So you didn't call them."

Something did not ring true to Spock's ears in her explanation. However she did seeming have a singular determination to confront him on his lapse.

"I left Vulcan rather quickly" he gave in way of explanation.

"You should call them. It's early in Paris."

"Paris?"

"They're on Earth right now. The Federation council is in session. I understand your father has been quite busy since he returned to service."

"With his heart condition resolved and his success on Babel, the Vulcan high council decided his retirement was not logical" Spock said.

"And what T'Pau wants, T'Pau gets" Christine surmised.

Spock could not help but detect a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"You seem extremely well versed in Vulcan politics. Did you complete your residency on Vulcan?" Spock asked.

"No, not a place I particularly want to go back to. I actually finished on Delta IV."

That statement both confused him and helped add pieces to the puzzle he was beginning to think of as Christine. He knew she had been made CMO of the Enterprise under Willard Decker's request. He remembered reading that the young man had actively petitioned for her posting.

"Did you know Commander Decker there?"

"We did serve together there but Captain Decker and I actually knew each other much longer than that. Both of our families have long Starfleet traditions."

"I meant no offense at my assignment of rank. I wasonly referring to his rank at the time I new him." Spock added a little defensively.

"There is no offense where none is taken. He was an exceptional officer. His father would have approved. Commodore Decker was a friend of mine, you know. I only regret not being on the Enterprise when he died. Unfortunately that meant I was available to see Marilyn and take her the news."

He remembered that Christine had not been aboard for the elder Decker's death. This was another of Christine's absences from the Enterprise that he had before thought little about at the time but now was becoming more curious about.

"You were on Archer IV during that time?" he asked.

"Not quite, but I was close by" Christine responded "I must admit I never thought I'd call her to report her son's death, too."

"We don't know for sure that he is dead" Spock responded.

"Oh I'm pretty sure he's not. Just try explaining that to a mother who will never see her son again. Kyrian took the news much better. A broader point of view, I guess" a small wistful smile gracing her lips.

"Kyrian?" Spock asked curiously.

"Ilia's bother. I meet him on Delta IV, too. Hes a doctor there" she responded.

"You were friends with Ilia as well?"

"Yea that guilt will take a while. When the transporter accident happened, I was the one who called her. I told her that Will could use as many friendly faces as he could get. I guess I sent her to her fate" she said, her voice starting to break.

"A fate to forever be with the one she loved" Spock said softly.

Christine looked at Spock sharply. "I guess V'Ger is still affecting your emotions, huh?"

"I am not sure what you mean."

"Yea right, Spock the uber-Vulcan starts waxing poetic, and I'm just suppose to believe your fine" she said with a derisive snort.

Spock raised an eyebrow sharply. "I was unaware I was an uber-Vulcan'" he said coolly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little over sensitive about them. It's not that I resent my friends wanting to have a party, but I just can't shake the idea than no one is thinking about the people we lost. Friends of mine are gone. Sonak is dead. Ilia and Will were absorbed by something that wanted to feel real" she paused shaking her head. "And now I'm babbling to a Vulcan who probably has always thought I was crazy. Joy!"

"I have never thought you were crazy" he replied.

"Sure you didn't. You know I was in my head, too. Thalassa couldn't stop all of your thoughts from seeping through."

Spock was caught off-guard by her sudden reference to alien entity. He had never spoken to her about the incident before. At the time his own feelings had been to close to the surface and when she had reacted so emotionally to Sargon and Thalassa's last moments he had been very uncomfortable. He had known that their thoughts were still flowing freely between them in the tentative link Thalassa had formed between them. She had been awash in many conflicting thoughts and images that he had thought that perhaps she was crazy at the time. That and the implication of Jim statement about Sargon's intentions had left him feeling quite exposed. He knew that he had treated her poorly in covering his own confusion and embarrassment. Now he felt guilty for it.

"Didn't think I remember that, huh?" she said when he failed to respond. "It's okay, I know you were just as confused as I was."

"I was not confused, I simply-"

"Drop it, I know you were embarrassed. It took me awhile to work through everything involved with that encounter', but believe me recent events made the whole experience that much clearer" she ended sharply. Christine seemed to steady herself next. Shaking out her shoulders and once again the smoothing motion. "I apologize, that was quite rude of me. I guess I still let my passions rule my actions."

He recognized the thinly veiled Surak reference immediately.

"It is who you are," Spock stated simply, "It is illogical to deny one's nature, is it not?"

"You used that line on me once before, Spock" Christine said with a wiry smile and a wink.

Spock felt the flush in face before he could control it. She must of noticed it too, because she soon was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, but you really made that one too easy. I guess I can't help but try to get some revenge for years of plomeek soup references." She grinned.

"I apologize if our relationship has caused you difficulties."

"Relationship, huh? I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had."

"Perhaps we have been always been in rooms too crowded to speak honestly" Spock said sincerely.

"Perhaps. Who knows, maybe this is the beginning of a new era for us. I mean we will have to be spending a lot of time together. I'm referring, of course, to our professional relationship; with me being the CMO and you the XO, and all" she smiled warmly at him.

"That would be beneficial to our service together" Spock responded honestly. Something inside him also found him considering the benefits of all kinds of relationships with Christine Chapel as well. Unconscientiously his eyes drifted down to the jewel slightly shimmering in the moon light. Other relations indeed, he thought. Unbidden thoughts of her in a more  
intimate setting suddenly flooded his mind.

"Well, I tell you what, why don't get you to that station" Christine said suddenly.

Spock quickly brought his attention to her face. Even in the dark he saw her features were slightly flushed.

"Perhaps I am more tired than I originally thought. I can put my research off for another evening" he said calmly. In truth he was feeling quite overwhelmed. The air itself seemed to have filled with energy. It was the same kind he use to feel around her before, only  
different. It was stronger and had an intensity to it that was quite intoxicating. It's sudden return was causing no small measure of pleasant discomfort. The idea of being alone with her in her bedroom, while pleasing, made him feel very apprehensive.

"Okay Spock, just let me know when you want it. I guess I'll say goodnight then" she said somewhat awkwardly. She turned again to the door.

"Goodnight Christine. Perhaps we will talk again outside crowded rooms'" he said.

"Well we'll just have to see were the conversation takes us, won't we?" she said coyly, shutting the door behind her.

Spock looked thoughtfully at the closed door for a moment. He resolved then and there to solve this puzzle.

Christine leaned back into the door heavily. What the hell was that? She thought. Breathing heavily she let out all that she had been holding back on the porch. Bad enough that she had picked up on Miko and Sulu in his presence but then to have let out all of her pent up frustrations on him. What was she thinking? Obviously, she hadn't been, she admonished herself. The man was a telepath for Garuth's sake! Thanks be to Krios that she hadn't touched him. Touched him. That brought her thoughts to a screaming halt. Goddess how she had wanted to touch him. When she had helped him after his return from V'Ger she had felt the myriad of emotion flooding his mind. She had almost instinctively responded to his seeking mind. She had felt his mind calling for comfort in his confusion and had fought the desire to return to her old habits. Only Ilia's tutoring had saved her from dropping her mental barriers completely. But still, he was so much a presence in her mind. Once again she found herself questioning his draw on her. She found herself wishing her mother was still alive so she could seek her council. Hell, even Leigh would have been some help in understanding the enigmatic Vulcan. Perhaps that was the problem, the fact that he wasn't truly Vulcan. If he HAD been, then life with him would be a lot easier, and not as interesting, a part of her protested. "I've got to figure out how to let that go" she unknowingly said aloud. Her life was perfectly fine without him. Better than fine, she thought, thinking of some of the interesting men she had been loved by in her life. Then why was it she always associated love with Spock. Maybe she just needed to get him out of her system once and for all. With that thought, Christine went to sleep. Her dreams, however did not let the subject go.

Sorry for the tease at the beginning but they say I'm evil so I can't disappoint. As always, feedback will be appreciated, loved and cared for. Flamers will be cursed (and you know I can ;)). And remember, a life without ship is no life at all.  
thanks-the aucat


	4. Chapter 4

-1OMG! You all are so wonderful! Thank you so much for all the  
wonderful kind words. In honor of the wonderfully handsome MACO at  
the con yesterday, I give you more. Once again into the abyss.  
Thanks again my lovely betas.

The next morning Spock awoke early. He found himself once again  
wandering to Christine's door. He listened carefully outside her  
door but could not hear any sign of the doctor. Momentarily  
disappointed, he proceeded downstairs. His sharp Vulcan hearing soon  
heard music coming from the kitchen. He decided to see who else was  
awake and was soon confronted with quite a morning vision: Christine  
Chapel in extremely short shorts.

She was moving around the kitchen dancing to the beat of the music  
and cooking. Spock could not help but once again note how extremely  
long and shapely her legs were. Not that Spock would admit it, but  
several times during their original mission he had definitely  
noticed those legs. When he had first met her in the transporter  
room he had only really noticed how tall she was. He realized his  
notice of her legs and other attributes had not come until Jim Kirk  
had drawn them to his attention.

UPFUPFUPFUPFUPFUPFUPF

Spock entered the recreation room with Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk.  
He was still not sure how he felt about the doctor joining on their  
evening chess match. Jim had insisted that McCoy needed the company.  
Ms. Carter's death had affected the doctor strongly and Kirk was  
worried for his friend. While his own relationship with the Doctor  
was very new, he could tell that despite the man's outer gruffness  
that the doctor was indeed an honorable man. The three were just  
about to settle in for a game when the door opened and Lt. Uhura's  
voice came through.  
"And this is about the only place we really have to relax aboard"  
the communications officer was saying.

"It's not much, which is why I'm never here" Janice Rand responded  
with a laugh.

"I would have thought there would creature comforts on a  
Constitution-class" Nurse Chapel pondered.

"Well there use to be, but with the hostilities with the Klingons  
and God knows what else we'll find out here, more ships space has  
been regulated for weapons and engine power" Uhura responded.

"Which I'm sure that your chief engineer has no problems with"  
Chapel said with a laugh.

"You sound like you know Scotty alright!" Rand exclaimed.

"Come on I'll show you the pool table" Uhura continued "Scotty says  
your pretty good."

"Better at dom-jot, but I can play if I have, too" Chapel responded  
as the women went to the far side of the room.

"Did I just hear a woman say she played dom-jot?" said Kirk looking  
up.

"Indeed, I believe that was said" Spock answered.

"Really, I may have to check this one out" Kirk said.

"Leave my new nurse alone" McCoy stated.

"A nurse, huh? Wow, that is some set of legs!" Kirk exclaimed,  
looking at the back of the nurse lining up her break.

McCoy let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Down boy, she's engaged. Christine is on the mission to find her  
fiancée as a matter of fact" McCoy said.

"Christine?" Kirk asked.

"Christine Chapel is the ensign's name. She joined us at Starbase 12  
to going in our trip to Exo III. I believe that is where he was last  
sighted" Spock informed the captain.

"Christine Chapel, huh? She's engaged is she?" Kirk said watching  
the woman thoughtfully.

"Off limits, Jim. That's what that translates too. Anyways I think  
she's too classy for ya" McCoy admonished.

Jims head swung around to quickly to face the doctor.

"What's that suppose to mean, Bones?"

"Perhaps the doctor is merely suggesting that the nurse seems to be  
a very intelligent person" Spock said knowingly.

"And?" Jim said icily.

"I think Spock's already discovered your type, Jim" Bones quipped.

"That not true. I have dated some very intelligent, classy' women,  
Bones. I remind you who I was with when I met you" Jim responded  
huffily.

"And she also dumped you, if I remember correctly" Bones answered.

"Well that maybe true, but you can't argue with that" Jim said,  
nodding his head back around to the nurse, "Engaged? Seriously?"

"She signed up for Starfleet duty to find him. I would call that  
serious, however misguided" Spock answered.

"Hum, maybe. I guess we'll just have to take good care of her until  
then."

"Indeed. On that point, Doctor, I was going to ask what duties you  
had planned for her. I assume you are familiar with her background."

"Of course I am, Spock" McCoy said, "She waaay over-qualified for  
regular nurse duty. I thinking of asking her to take the head-nurse  
spot. Inez is transferring to the Medical next rotation. Boyce asked  
her to come."

"Indeed, Doctor. I was going to request that she be assigned to the  
science labs as well" Spock responded.  
"She must have some background to have caught your attention, Spock"  
Jim smiled a small smile.  
"Yes, she has a doctorate in Bioresearch. An asset to any lab."

"That's all, huh? So it's actually Dr. Chapel, then" Jim said.  
"Technically, but according to Starfleet protocol, her proper  
address is Nurse" Spock corrected.

"Then I guess I'll just have to go say Hi, Nurse'" Jim said as he  
jumped up and went towards the women.

Spock raised an eyebrow towards the doctor.

"What can I say? Jim's gonna make sure she's good and married first"  
McCoy said, shaking his head.

"Indeed" Spock responded but in truth he was interestedly watching  
the captain.

"You know we should do something about your hair, Christine" Rand  
was saying.

"You think? I thought it fit regulations" Chapel responded.

Spock could indeed see nothing wrong with the simple French twist  
the nurse's long hair was in.

"It's regulation alright. I just don't think it has any flair" Rand  
commented.

"Not all of us are that concerned about our looks, Jan" Uhura said,  
sinking the 10 ball.

"I don't know. I think it's nice that Yeoman Rand takes such pride  
in her appearance" Jim said coming up behind the women.

"Oh, Captain, I didn't mean anything-" Uhura started sweetly.

"I know you didn't Lieutenant. So, how about introducing me to our  
new officer, ladies" Kirk said smiling at the group.

For a second Spock thought he saw something flicker through the  
nurse's face. Then she quickly righted herself and smoothed her  
uniform.

"Ensign Christine Chapel, medical division" she said extending her  
hand, "And you must be Captain Kirk."

Spock saw a peculiar smile cross Jim's face. He thought to himself  
that he hadn't seen that particular look since Gary Mitchell's  
demise almost six months previously.

"Captain James T. Kirk" he said seeming to stress the T. He shook  
the woman's hand and held on to it.

"A pleasure. I hope I can be an asset to your crew" Chapel said, her  
bright smile fixed firm.

"I'm sure you will, Nurse" Jim said his smile twitching.

"Well there the lassie in the flesh!" said Mr. Scott bounding into  
the room.

"Scotty!" Chapel cried and ran to the engineer. The large engineer  
grabbed the nurse into a massive hug.

"Blue?" Scott asked.

"Shh" Chapel said quietly, "I'm using my background."

"A damn shame, you'd of looked lovely in red, lass."

"Just hush and rack em, engineer. You owe me a game of nine ball."  
Spock found his passive interest suddenly turn more active.

"What's going on?" McCoy said noticing Spock's attention shift away  
from their chess game.

"They are playing nine-ball" Spock said turning towards the group.

"You know about nine-ball?" McCoy asked incredulously.

"Indeed, it was most popular at the academy."

"Do you know how to play?"

"I am versed in the game" Spock responded evenly.

"Good enough" McCoy said jumping up

"Mr. Spock's got next!" he yelled out.

Chapel gave an unlady-like snort.

"A Vulcan playing pool? Now I have seen everything" she said  
laughing.

"You believe I am not capable?" Spock said raising an eyebrow as he  
rose from the chair.

"I would never say that, but actions do speak louder than words"  
Chapel bantered back.

"Perhaps you would play your game so I can face my challenger" Spock  
responded.

Chapel looked at the balls Scott had racked and cracked her  
knuckles. Spock couldn't help but flinch at the noise. She then took  
the cue and lined up her shot. Spock watched as she stretched her  
long frame over the cue. Spock couldn't help but notice Kirk's  
admiring eyes tracing down her legs. Spock looked at what the  
captain was staring at. He did indeed note that her legs were very  
well proportioned. She had quite of bit muscle, too. Chapel then  
moved suddenly, the cue cracking loudly. Spock watched as the balls  
flew apart. First the one ball dropped then right behind it, the  
nine ball. Spock's eyebrow flew up incredulously.

"Lucky shot" Chapel said, spinning the cue around in her hand.

"Indeed. I believe I have my opponent" Spock responded.

"Would you like to break?" Christine asked innocently.

"I believe the expression is ladies first'" Spock taunted.

By now they had drawn a crowd. Spock saw the recently transferred  
helmsman, Sulu, wonder over, interested.

"That was quite a shot. Physics were perfect, but I don't think she  
can do it again" the young lieutenant said.

"You think?" Jim asked.  
"It requires a lot of strength and precision to that. Duplicating it  
might be too much to ask" Sulu said to his captain.

"I still think she'll beat him" Jim responded.

"Mr. Spock, I doubt it. I think he's got her in the physics. I'm  
sure that a Vulcan mind would know exactly how to line up the shots."

"Maybe in straight pool or eight ball, but nine is an emotional  
game. I'm not sure our first officer would be able to recognize that  
element. I'll bet you she still wins, even if she cant repeat" Jim  
challenged.

"You would bet against me, Captain" Spock said turning on his friend.

"Logic is not always the solution, Mr. Spock" Jim said  
teasingly, "You would think our chess matches have proved that."

"Well, if you don't take the bet, I will" McCoy said, "No offense,  
Nurse, but I think the walking computers got ya."

"There is no offense were none is taken, Doctor" Chapel responded as  
if on automatic.

Spock held his face so the shock of hearing the Vulcan phrase did  
not register upon it. Fascinating, he thought. Spock turned to watch  
his opponent more closely. Chapel once again moved to stretch over  
the cue. She pulled back and stuck the balls hard. Sulu had been  
correct, she did not repeat; however the one ball fell neatly into  
the pocket. He watched as she went around the table to go for the  
two. As Chapel moved to take her shot on the blue ball, Spock was  
suddenly once again struck with how blue her eyes were. As deep as  
the color of the ocean of Raal. Spock found himself struck with a  
moment of home sickness. His father had once said the same about his  
mother's eyes, he recalled almost wistfully. Chapel's eyes suddenly  
flew up to his own. She faltered in her shot, banking the ball in  
the wrong direction. Their eyes remained locked as Spock suddenly  
felt a particularly electric sensation fill him.

"Shit!" Jim's expression jolted him out of the hypnotizing gaze.

"Aw, crap" Chapel said as she straighten up, "At least I left you  
with a hard shot."

Spock looked back at the nurse to find her moving away from the  
table and into a hug from Scott.

"Hey lass, no one's perfect. I doubt even our Mr. Spock could make  
that shot" the engineer commiserated.

The two ball was indeed trapped behind the nine. The cue ball sat in  
front of it. If Spock struck the nine first it would be a violation  
of the rules.

"Indeed, Mr. Scott. A most challenging lay" Spock said.

Then bringing up many a nights from his youth at the academy, Spock  
lined up his shot. He struck the ball firmly. It hopped over the  
nine, banked the rail the struck the two which hit the nine.

"You missed" McCoy called as the two went away from the pockets.

"No he didn't" said Chapel from the far end.

She put her index finger down on the table as the nine slowly made  
its way into the pocket next to her finger.

"I think I've been hustled" Chapel said laughing.

"There was no hustle', as you say. I did say I was familiar with  
the game" Spock responded.

"And the fire to go with it. Nice game, Mr. Spock" Chapel winked at  
him.

Spock's eyebrow went up sharply.

"I believe that there's more to you than meets the eye, but if  
you'll excuse me, I have a long day tomorrow. There's a CMO on the  
ship I have to prove my worth to" she said gesturing towards the  
doctor. She then kissed Scott on the cheek and tossed off a casual  
salute to the Captain. Spock was about to remind her about the  
improperness of saluting on a Starship when Jim saluted her back.

"Goodnight, Nurse" Jim said smiling that odd smile again.  
"Goodnight, Captain" Chapel said winking.

When she had passed through the door, Jim Kirk turned back to his  
two friends.

"Oh yea, this is going to be interesting" Jim said, positively  
beaming.

"Oh, boy" McCoy grumbled.

"Indeed" Spock said.

the aucat


End file.
